ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Hikari
was an excellent scientist who belonged to Space Science Technology Bureau. At one point Hikari became Hunter Knight Tsurugi after his failed defense of the Planet Aarb. He bears Star Marks (Medals of Honor to the Ultra Race) on his chest, like Zoffy, showing that he is a very respected Ultra. History The Tragedy on Arb Not yet called Hikari, the being of light was flying through space on a scientific endeavor. His story began when he was going to the Planet Arb, a completely peaceful planet, that hadn't had a single conflict and had been prospering for tens of thousands of years. Hikari arrived on the planet, being surprised by its beauty. Suddenly, the crystals on the Planet Arb started floating, making the form of a humanoid figure. This being presented herself to Hikari, and believed that he was an Ultraman. Hikari said that he was not one of them, because he was a mere scientist while they were members of the Space Garrison, but Arb trusted him because of his pure heart, which was also like hers. Hikari told the being that he wanted to stay on the planet, but Arb denied him, explaining that the peace on Arb was only temporary and soon a great disaster would occur that would destroy the planet. However, legend foretold of a hero with the Armor of Light that would arrive from the heavens at that time and he would fuse with the soil of Arb and be called Tsurugi and would defeat the destroyer. These prophecies were known as the "Prophecy of Tsurugi" which foretold the end of the peaceful planet. Hikari said that he would become a hero and protect Arb and flew to another planet. Arriving on Planet King, Hikari started his search for the giant of legend and found a being covered by a red cloak. Hikari told him that he wanted to meet with the legendary giant said to make the impossible possible. The unknown being replied saying that he knew where he was but that he is not sure if the giant wanted to see him. At the same time a great thunderstorm appeared and the being told Hikari that he would meet with the great giant if he could make the rain stop. Hikari, after concentrating for a moment, shot a beam of light straight to the sky, ending the storm and making the sky clear for the planet, so clear that the being had to cover his eyes. Suddenly, the red-cloaked being vanished and a silver-caped giant appeared behind Hikari revealing himself to be Ultraman King, the giant he was searching for. Ultraman King mentioned to Hikari that he had many names, but the name "Ultraman King" was given to him by humans, saying that they are beings form a planet called Earth. Granting him the Knight Brace, Ultraman King warned him about danger of his heart being corrupted. Hikari decided to leave and head back to planet Arb, but King told him to be careful, that he might now be drowned by evil desires, 'the most clear water is the easiest to pollute'. While the Ultra approached planet Arb, he noticed a strong minus energy radiating from the planet, it was under attack. He arrived to the horrible scene of the destruction of the planet, as many poor beings were being eaten by a terrible beast. Hikari's heart was consumed by fury and vengeance, via telepathy Ultraman King told him he couldn't fight because of that, but Hikari disobeyed and started fighting the monster, with all his attacks failing. The monster escaped from the field of battle, and Hikari was left moaning and groaning, desiring for revenge, but he wasn't alone in that feeling, he could sense Arb's desire of vengeance too, and Arb's power fused with Hikari, giving him the Armor of Vengeance. Hikari, with his new found power, flew to different planets investigating the monster, and finally discovered her name: Bogal, who was taking flight to Planet Earth, to consume it completely. Battle on Earth The events after the first Saga episode occur throughout the Ultraman Mebius series. Hikari (as Tsurugi) arrived on Earth, at the time of his arrival, Crew GUYS were having their first battle after long training. Many members of the team died during the arrival of the monster Dinozaur, who easily destroyed almost every member of the team, among them Captain Serizawa who crashed into the monster and supposedly died in the explosion. However, when his ship blew up, the explosion expelled him, and he was taken by Tsurugi, as he found that he needed a human form or host to live on the planet, to get revenge on Bogal. However, unlike other Ultra/human mergers, when Tsurugi was in his human vessel, the human was completely controlled by him. When Ultraman Mebius was fighting Sadora, he was saved once by Tsurugi, who made many appearances where ever Bogal appeared. Until one day, Bogal appeared in a forest, and GUYS and Mebius started to fight him, Ryuu saw Serizawa nearby and called to him, of course he didn't know who Ryuu was, so he still transformed and tried to kill Bogal, but when he was about to fire his beam, he was stopped by Ryuu, who screamed Hikari's host's name, and felt something that made him unable to fight, memories of his host began to awaken and affect him mentally, and was beaten down by Bogal, but Mebius saved him, and later "destroyed" Bogal. Serizawa later appeared before Mirai Hibino, telling him to stay out of his way, and revealed him the story of Planet Arb, before vanishing, he then repeated to Mebius the warning to stay out of his way. Some time later, Ryuu was standing in the cliff where he usually spent his time with Captain Serizawa, and suddenly he hears a voice asking him who he was, and when he looked back, it was Tsurugi, in Serizawa's body. Ryuu was shocked and saddened, and when Tsurugi told him why he has using Serizawa's body. Ryu demanded the release of Serizawa but the Ultra refused the human and nearly attacked him before Sakomizu appeared. Sensing Bogal's appearance Tsurugi left to do battle. Arriving to find Mebius holding up an transformed Bogal (called Bogal Mons), Tsurugi attempted to destroy the monster but Mebius stood in his way. Mebius warning him that destroying Bogal now would cost countless human lives, but Tsurugi did not care and attacked the young Ultra. Only the well placed shot be Ryu caused him to pause as more memories of Serizawa began to surface. It was then that Bogal Mons awoke and attacked the blue Ultra from behind, gravely injuring him before it was driven away by Mebius. Disappearing he was not seen again until the next battle with Bogal. The two joined together to face Bogal Mons together but due to his stubbornness Hikari died despite their victory. Fortunately, the combination of Mother of Ultra's treatment, and Serizawa's will allowed for him to be revived. Returning to action he was given the name Ultraman Hikari by Ryu. After several more battles with Mebius and Guys against monster Hikari left the Earth, giving the Knight Brace to Mebius. Joining the Space Garrison As he left Earth Hikari came across fleeing objects and was met upon by their pursuer, a Bemstar . The gluttonous monster turned its sights to the Ultra and attacked him. After a short but intense dog fight out in space Hikari knocked the creature to a large asteroid where their battle continued on solid ground. However, Hikari was at a disadvantage without the Knight Brace and the powerful creature eventually began to wear him down. However at the last minute a sphere of red light crashed into Hikari and he found himself in a red dimension, the inside of a travel sphere. This one belonged to none other than Captain Zoffy . Zoffy chastised Hikari for his apparent lack of concern for the second life he was given by Mother of Ultra and by the fact that he was joined to a human who would die with him. He was also curious as why Hikari was fighting since he was not a member of the Space Garrison. Returning to Earth As Ultraman Hikari was planning on returning to Earth, he received a distress signal from his old home planet of Aabu. Arriving on the planet, he was confronted by a being that looking identical to that of Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Mebius was still on earth, Hikari and the impostor battled on Aabu until the Impostor transformed into Hikari's old form, Tsurugi, taunting Hikari by proclaiming that as Tsurugi he was once more powerful by thriving on his vengeance against Bogal, but has since grown soft since being accustomed by humanity. The Fake Tsurugi then transformed into Alien Babalou and both alien and ultra battled. In the middle of the battle, Babalou froze Hikari in a block of ice, intending on abandoning to him to die on Aabu unless Hikari wished to serve him, which Hikari again denied. As Babalou left Hikari to freeze to death, Aabu returned to the planet and re-presented the Armor of Tsurugi back to the ultra, transforming him into a more pure version of his former self rather than vengeful. Fueled by the armor, Tsurugi easily beat down Babalou until the alien fled with his life, vowing to kill both Tsurugi and Ultraman Mebius before disappearing. Battle against Alien Babarou Just as the real Ultraman Hikari had arrived back on Earth, he discovered that his reputation was damaged by Babalou, Hikari and Babalou battled yet again until Babalou fled, leaving Hikari to take the blame, and his host Capt. Serizawa locked up. The next day, Babalou returned as Fake Tsurugi and continued his onslaught on Earth to further destroy Hikari's reputation. However, Serizawa was released from his imprisonment and was represented with his old knight brace by Mirai, Serizawa transformed back into Hikari and faced the impostor again. With the help of his blade, and Aabu re-presenting his Armor and transforming him back into Tsurugi, the real Tsurugi exposed his imposter and after a long battle, destroyed him, finally ending the trouble Babalou had caused. Final battle on Earth Eventually, the Emperor personally descended on Earth. The Emperor (also known as Alien Emperor), was the only being to have conquered (albeit briefly) the Land of Light. He was a threat more powerful and sinister than any other alien force to ever attack Earth. He began his assault by stripping humanity's faith in the Ultra by commanding them to surrender and expel Mebius who had barely defeated his army of Imperializers. Humanity refused and their support for Mebius grew even stronger. With the failure of his initial scheme, he personally descended to Earth, covering the planet with darkness as the Sun was blocked by his tremendous power. Oppositions would come in the form of the alien Zamusha, Ultraman Hikari and other alien friends Mebius had made during his stay on Earth. Mebius transformed to his Ultra form in a weakened state, fighting side by side with Ultraman Hikari who now took Ryu as his host when Ryu was killed by a blast from the Emperor. Despite this, the powerful Emperor was too much for them. Hikari could not sustain his form and transformed back into Ryu while Mebius was seemingly killed by the emperor's beam. All was seemingly lost when the GUYS crews heard the voices of the Ultra Brothers, first from Ultraman Ace, then followed by Ultraman Jack, Ultra Seven and Ultraman. The Ultra Brothers fired their signature Rays to destroy the crust that had covered the Sun's surface. Ryu's Knight Brace allowed him to discovered that Mebius was still alive, thanks to its mysterious powers (it was made by Ultraman King) Mebius was revived by the faith of this team-mates who fused with him and Hikari to create Mebius Phoenix Brave. Captain Sakomizu finally used the Final Meteor and deployed the Specium Redoublizer, further enhancing Mebius' now enhanced ray attack. Sakomizu was called by a voice asking for his strength which turned out to be Ultraman Zoffy, commander of the Space Garrison whom he met decades ago. Joining Mebius Zoffy, using Sakomizu as his host, fired his Ultra Beam towards the Emperor. The Alien Emperor was defeated and in space, the Ultra Brothers finally destroyed the Sun's crust. With the defeat of the Emperor and the restoration of the Sun, humanity emerged from its shelters and rejoiced with the victory of humans and Ultras. Mebius is now confirmed as one of the members of the Ultra Brothers by Sakomizu. After being thanked by the GUYS crews, Zoffy and Hikari flew towards the Land of Light. Mebius bid farewell to his friends in tears, thanking them for the wonderful times he had with them. He promised to teach what he learned to the young Ultramen in the Land of Light. He transformed to his true form before his earthly friends and flew towards his homeland as a battle-hardened and experienced Ultra. Battle with Armoured Darkness Before the start of the battle of Armoured Darkness with Mebius and Guys,Ultraman King sent Hikari to the Dark Sphere near the Earth to battle Armoured Darkness but the armor overpowered Hikari and Armoured Darkness possessed Hikari's body and left him complete helpless. Destructive Legacy After the death of Alien Emperor, the sentient being known as Armored Darkness was activated to carry out the Emperor's Plan B. To make its presence known, Armored Darkness revived the monsters Salamandora, Roberuga, Mukadender, and Kelbeam.) As the news GUYS battled with (and eventually destroyed) the revived monsters, Ryu, now captain of GUYS noted that the revival of these monsters were very similar to that of how the Emperor revived his monsters in the past. Before anything else could have been solved, a massive ball of dark flames appeared and sucked in Ryu and his subordinate, transporting them to a barren wasteland of darkness and ruination. As they flew through the strange world, Ryu noted to his subordinate that it was similar to the Earth during the Emperor's attack. Just then they were attacked by Armored Darkness himself. Just like his creator, Armored Darkness was impervious to all of Ryu's attacks and Ryu stood no chance in defeating it. Crashing, Ryu distracted the sentient armor while his Subordinate escaped out of the plane, seemingly dying. Just then, Ultraman Mebius returned to face off against Armored Darkness. Again, Armored Darkness's strength was more than Mebius could handle alone as it easily tossed him around, even his beam was useless as the Dark Zone they were in restricted the use of light. Then just as Armored Darkness was coming in for kill, it froze in place, as if something was keeping it from killing Mebius. Mebius heard a strange voice from inside the walking armor, with the opportunity, Mebius got hold of Armored Darkness's sword and struck it in the head, weakening the armor into freezing in place temporarily. Meanwhile on Earth it was noted that the Dark Zone was falling to Earth, it was calculated that when it hit, the collision would decimate the Earth wiping out mankind. The Wicked Immortal Armor While the Subordinate weeped, Mirai informed him that Ryu was alive, saved by the power of Ultraman King. He revealed that after Alien Emperor's defeat, Armored Darkness had been known for some time and Ultraman Hikari was sent by Ultraman King to destroy it before it could reach Earth, but the Armor's strength overpowered him and possessed him. Thus Ultraman Hikari was inside Armored Darkness, being possessed underneath it. Shortly after Ryu reappeared unharmed, the original members of CREW GUYS arrived to assist Mirai and Ryu in the battle, and just in time as Armored Darkness was just awakening to resume its battle against Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Armored Darkness still had the open wound on its forehead, Ryu flew his plane ejected from it and flew into the wound. Within Armored Darkness, he was reunited with Ultraman Hikari and with it, Hikari burst free from Armored Darkness's control, blowing the Armor into pieces in the process. The battle however was not over yet as Armored Darkness's body rejoined back together by the Dark Zone and continued to do battle with the two Ultras. Then Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari once again joined together with CREW GUYS to form Ultraman Mebius's Phoenix Brave Mode and from that point on, the battle was in favor of Ultraman Mebius. Finally after slicing it down the middle if its body with its own sword, Ultraman Mebius destroyed Armored Darkness with the Mebium-Knight shot, ending the Emperor's last effort to conquer the Earth. After this the Ultra split apart, Mebius teleported back to Earth with all of Crew GUYS, while Hikari used his telekineses to halt the drop of the Dark Zone and return it to space. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Hikari reappeared along with Ultraman Mebius to battle Ultraman Belial on the Land of Light, along with the other available members of the Space Garrison. He fought with Mebius against the evil Ultra but was ultimately beaten by a blast from the Giga Battle Nizer. Afterwards he frozen when Belial stole the Plasma Spark but was revived by Zero when the Plasma Spark was returned. Afterwardsm he went with all the other Ultramen to the hear Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Hikari reappeared in the movie for a short period of time when he protected the Land of Light from the army of Darclops Belial sent to attack the Ultras. Ultra Fight Victory Ultraman Hikari returns in a serial special where he assist Ultraman Victory against Aribunta. Afterwards, he gave Ultraman Victory the Knight Timber, which he used to transform into Ultraman Victory Knight. Profile Body Features *'Color Timer': Like other Ultras, Hikari has a color timer. *'Star Medals': The badges on Hikari's body, similar to Zoffy's. Forms - Hunter Knight Tsurugi= Tsurugi Armor For more information go Hunter Knight Tsurugi Is an armor that was given by Tsurugi himself to Hikari it was used by Hikari to avenged the people of Arb and later was used by Hikari to face Babalou who had disguised as Hunter Knight Tsurugi. It was destroyed in the final battle against Alien Empera. Powers/Abilities *'Knight Shot': A powerful beam Hikari can emit by first thrusting his right arm in the air, which crackles with blue electricity, then bringing it to his chest and covering it with his left palm. he then emits the beam by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, but his left hand is behind the right one, instead of in front. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Hard Protector': His chest is protected with hard armor. It's enough to protect him from enemy's attack. *'Marine Knight Shot': Hikari can fire a more powerful Knight Shot colored like rainbow. Can destroy strong enemies in one hit. *'Knight Blade': From the Knight Brace on his right hand, a yellow blade can form. Can slice through monsters with ease. It is more powerful the the Mebium Blade which it shattered. *'Blade Shot': When the Knight Blade is formed, Hikari can fire a powerful energy blast from it. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Hikari is a strong Ultraman, and has little trouble jumping to great heights in this form. *'Assimilation': Hikari can merge with a human like many other ultras.Thus reviving them but as stated in episode 9, he merged with Serizawa to use him as a vessel to act freely on Earth in order to defeat Bogal. Tsurugi_Knight_Shot.jpg|Knight Shot Hard Protector 234.jpg|Hard Protector image kni.sht.png.jpg|Marine Knight Shot Tsurugi_Knight_Blade.jpg|Knight Blade blade shot (1).jpg|Blade Shot Assalimation.jpg|Assimilation +Mebium Twin Sword.jpg|Mebium Twin Sword }} Ultra-Act Figure Ultraman_Hikari_Tamashii.png|Ultraman Hikari Ultra-Act Ultra-Act_Ultraman_Hikari.jpg Hikari_tsurugi.jpg|Ultraman Tsurugi Other M6YOa1kfm27xgMeCCVpk9yA.jpg|Spark Doll Resize of Ultraman Hikari Saga Primary 121010001010 ll.jpg.jpg Hikari spark.jpg Hikari_figure_2009.jpg|Hikari figure 38ultramanhikari.JPG Trivia *Hikari was the first full blue bodied Ultra to join the Space Garrison. *Hikari and his alter-ego, borrow designs from Dark Zagi's intended final form Lucifer. This is due to the two have the same designer who worked on them at the same time This makes him the first good Ultra designed after an evil one. *Hikari means "Light" in Japanese. *The dots that line Hikari's chest are like Zoffy's dots, they are called Star Marks and they serve as badges of honor for powerful and high ranking Ultras. Before he joined the Space Garrison, Hikari was a scientist, and his journey to Arb was a scientific expedition. Hikari gained them when he created a machine that could revive the recently deceased. *In the Malay dub, Hikari is also called "Ultraman Light". *Hikari is the second completely blue ultra to give his power to the main red Ultra of the series, the first was Ultraman Agul who gave his power to Ultraman Gaia. *Hikari's (as Hunter Knight Tsurugi) first appearance on Earth had him using his signature finisher to save Ultraman Mebius. This is similar to Ultraman Agul's first appearance on Earth he used his signature finisher to save Ultraman Gaia. *Hikari shares his name with Daigo's and Rena's daughter ' Hikari Madoka '. *Hikari's color timer looks similar to Ultraman Agul's, another all blue Ultra that appeared before him. *Due to the retcon that the Color Timer is surgically attached to Space Rangers going on deep space combat mission, it was stated that Hikari had one since his scientific expeditions were expected to take him to Earth Like planets. *Also Hikari bears a strong resemblance to Ultraman Agul. Being the second all-blue ultra with no red features, a rival of another red ultra , and transition from Anti-heroes to Heroes. *Hikari was also the first secondary Ultra to have a theme song of its own. Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultras Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Blue Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Allies